


we're probably dying

by stjimmys



Series: american idiot [8]
Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: M/M, Weed, slight mouth kink, theyre lazy cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re like lazy cats, or something, aren’t we?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're probably dying

The haze of the weed that they had been smoking together had finally settled above their heads. They were both laying back against the mattress, passing another joint between one another. Johnny rolled over onto Jimmy’s stomach, feeling him wince slightly under his weight. He let the smoke puff out from his lips as he spoke.

“Why do we always lay around like this, Saint?” Johnny passed the joint to Jimmy’s waiting fingers, and Jimmy replaced Johnny’s empty fingers with his own. Jimmy took a toke and let it seep out of his nose. “We’re like lazy cats, or something, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, lazy cats or something I guess,” Jimmy stubbed the joint out on the mattress, burning a hole in the sheets. He sat up suddenly and pulled Johnny into his lap while he slipped one of his hands against Johnny’s chin. He let his thumb trail up and pressed it against Johnny’s bottom lip and let him suck on it for a moment. “I don’t got much to be living for, Johnny boy. Neither do you.”

Johnny leaned back to get Jimmy’s thumb out of his mouth. “What do you mean, Saint?”

“We’re probably dying, baby,” Jimmy dried his thumb on the hem of Johnny’s shirt, and placed his palm against his stomach. “We’re probably dying.”

“But we’re alive right now, aren’t we?” Johnny curled up into a tight ball in Jimmy’s lap, pressing his face against his chest. “Shouldn’t we be doing something while we’re alive?”

“Maybe,” Jimmy sighed and ran a hand through Johnny’s hair. “But we’re too lazy to do it.”


End file.
